Girls Just Wanna have JellO
by Passionate Cec
Summary: Jack is visiting the SGC. And for old times' sake he has lunch in the mess with Sam and Daniel. However, things have changed a bit and he knows it. Part 2 in the "Tying the Links" Series. Almost as fluffy as Part 1.


So, _Sweater Love_ was supposed to be a drabble. But I just can't stay away from my stories. So I wrote a sequel and then another one and another one... So I wrote this one. It's longer and its friends are just as long or even longer. And it is part 2 in the "Tying the Links Series". It's a sequel to _Sweater Love_.

Stargate SG-1 and its characters don't belong to me (unfortunately, neither does the Jell-O). This story's sole purpose is entertainment. No copyright infringement intended.

And leave me a little review on your way out. They make me very happy and write more because I want to make my readers happy.

Enjoy. :)

**Girls Just Wanna Have Jell-O**

Jack sat down at the table in the mess and handed Sam a bowl of blue jell-o which earned him a bright ear-to-ear, megawatt grin that he adored so much. She dug in with her spoon and sighed when she took the first bite, her lids falling shut over her beautiful eyes. Jack turned away from her. The sight was just way too distracting and he really didn't need to think about other times she had that blissful and satisfied look on her face. He guessed she wasn't the only one who appreciated the blue treat when he saw her hand moved to her round belly to gently and lovingly caress it. Even the second time around, it was a bit odd to see her pregnant, especially knowing it was their baby that was growing inside her. He settled a hand on her lower back and looked up at Daniel.

'So, how long are you staying?' The archeologist asked.

'I took Friday off. I figure I'm here today and tomorrow, why go back to D.C. and my empty flat when I can be home with my family? I would come back on Friday night anyway.' Daniel nodded and looked at Sam when she hissed once and her hand flattened on her belly. He raised an eyebrow.

'I'm okay.'

'Kicking away?'

'Oh yes.'

'You still don't want to know what you're having?' He asked, looking at both of them. Sam and Jack turned to look at each other and grinned.

'Actually, we do know.' Sam answered.

'I thought you wanted to wait.'

'We did. We changed our mind. And since Dr. Lam already knew, we only had to ask her.' She explained.

'So?'

The couple smiled at each other again and Daniel couldn't help but grin as well. They really were insanely happy and perfect for each other. It was good to finally see them so at ease around each other and to know that they were as happy as they deserved to be. It had been a secret for no one that they were made for each other and when they had finally gotten together a few years ago, their relationship had been welcome with exclamations such as 'finally', 'about damn time', 'took you long enough' and 'so you've finally opened your eyes.'

'Girl.' Sam said with a bright smile as she caressed her belly. Jack grinned like the Cheshire cat and Daniel knew that his daughter already had him wrapped around her little finger. He couldn't really blame him though. His little Janet had been the same thing to him just three years ago.

'Nice. Have you told Jake?'

'Not yet. We talked about it last night and only found out this morning.' Jack responded, frowning at the food on his fork. 'You know, I've worked and eaten here for eight years, but just a few years away make me forget how awful the food really is.' He mumbled before looking down at Sam's belly. 'You sure it's not dangerous for the baby?' She chuckled and shook her head.

'Jake turned out fine.'

'Yeah, he did.' All three smiled and Sam pouted when she looked down at the empty bowl. She looked up at Jack with a hopeful grin and Jack sighed.

'Really?' She shrugged and looked adorable enough that Jack knew she had already won anyway.

'She's hungry.'

'You mean you're hungry.'

'Because she is.'

He rolled his eyes but pushed to his feet and glared at a young and unsuspecting airman who was about to grab the very last bowl of blue jell-O. He didn't know what was the most convincing element – the fact that he was a General or the fact that the kid knew the one person who ate the most blue jell-O around here was Colonel Samantha Carter who just so happened to be pregnant and hormonal and had serious blue jell-O craving, knew enough ways to kill one person a day for about two years and never use the same technique and that her husband was as close to the very big boss as it got. He didn't really care either. It had scared the unknown airman away and he reached for the sacred desert, wondering if Sam had somehow managed to convince the kitchen staff to order more while she was pregnant. Not that it would really surprise him.

He sat back down next to her and was rewarded with a soft kiss to the lips which he really, really wanted to take further. But she pulled away fast enough, probably aware of his secret urge. And then she went for her jell-O. He rolled his eyes again before looking back up at Daniel who was grinning at them.

'So, do you guys have any name ideas?'

Sam's head snapped up and when Jack turned to look at her she was biting her lip and looking like a rabbit caught in the headlights. He frowned and shot her a questioning look which she ignored. He frowned some more. It wasn't like her and he wondered what about that question had made her react that way. He only hoped she would tell him if something was really bothering her.

'Not yet.'

'Janet's got a few. Especially for girls.' Sam laughed and shook her head.

'Why doesn't that surprise me?'

'No idea. But I think Vala's got something to do with it.'

'I'd say that's a pretty good bet.' Jack stated and Daniel glared.

'So baby names are what you're going to talk about tonight.' The two looked at each other and shrugged.

'Probably.' Jack looked at his watch and pulled a face. 'Damn, briefing continues in a few minutes.' He turned to look at Sam. 'You coming too or are you going to work in the lab?'

'Lab. You're mostly going to talk about recent missions, allies and maybe a bit of technology this afternoon and since I haven't been involved in any of those.' He nodded and turned to Daniel.

'You?'

'I'm coming.'

They both stood up and Jack leaned down, his hand slipping under Sam's hair to cup the back of her neck and kissing her softly. Their lips remained locked for a while and they smiled when they pulled back. He kissed her forehead once, his hand coming to rest warmly on her belly.

'I'll see you tonight?' She nodded.

'Will you be done early enough to drive home with me or should I leave without you?'

'I'll let you know. Most likely I won't be home early so don't wait for me.'

She pouted but nodded. They were used to the crazy hours and were already pretty damn thankful that he managed to come home every weekend – mostly. She didn't go off world as often anymore so she could stay with Jake while he was on the other side of the continent. It wasn't ideal but they made it work and it wasn't as if they could just run away together and live happily ever after. The program needed them and they were both too dedicated to it to give it up anyway. So they lived for the moments they had together.

Jack often thought about retiring but he knew he wouldn't be able to stay away so he got his fill of kisses and hugs while home, tried to arrange with the president to make his schedule as light as possible and prayed to any real God who was listening not to let the universe create a crisis that would keep him away from his growing little family. It worked. Mostly.


End file.
